


Tell Him

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [44]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted, Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, High School, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Sweet, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #118: Pairing Order: Fem!RusFem!Ame / Rating: K / Prompt: "My father thinks you like me. Tell him he's wrong." / request for a meme.





	Tell Him

Anya folded her hands in her lap quietly as she sat across from her best friend. Amelia continued to strongly suck on her juice box straw even when she had thoroughly emptied the little packet. Eventually she pulled it away from her mouth, her juicy lips quirked off to one side. "So, wait, what?"

"My father is very traditional," Anya explained as clearly as she possibly could for the third time, sighing as she started to pick at a chip in her chewed up nails. "He thinks you are being… let us say, a bit too personal with me. He wants to make sure I am not being influenced."

"I still don't get it, hon. You want me to like, tell your dad we aren't friends anymore?" Amelia scowled angrily, pushing her cherry-red gummy glasses higher up her nose when they started to slip. "Cuz that ain't happenin', boo."

"No, I mean," Anya sighed, her posture starting to sag. "He thinks you are a lesbian, and that… well, and that you want to romance me. The idea perturbs him."

"Wait, what?"

"Tell him that you're not a lesbian and that we are only friends, or else he won't let me see you again."

Amelia then crushed her juice box in her tightly clenched fist, suddenly lurching up from her seat hard enough to make her bench fall over. Anya blinked in surprise and looked up at her when Amelia slammed both of her hands down on the table, the whole cafeteria swiveling their heads around to stare at the two of them. "No can do!" Amelia announced with a strong voice, standing up straight before thrusting her hand out, pointing directly at Anya's face. "Because I sure as hell am a lesbian, and I _fully intend_ on romancing you, and I'll scream it right in your dad's face, so he can kiss my gay ass!"

Anya blushed in shocked and flustered surprise, her heart stopping as she stared into her crush's honest and genuine face. Amelia swallowed thickly, her nervousness suddenly very apparent, and Anya realized in that very moment that Amelia truly was the perfect girl for her.


End file.
